The Gryffindor Princess and The Slytherin Prince
by kittykaatxox
Summary: This year at Hogwarts Draco and Hermione have returned as Head Boy and Head Girl will they survive the year or will they end up killing one another?
1. Chapter 1

_It was a quiet evening in the Melfoy Manor as Draco was lying in bed thinking about his recent trial. With the dark lord now gone forever he and his family had to stand trial again but he didn't remember the last trial as he was just an infant, but Draco's mind wasn't just on the trial but also Hermione Granger and why she was so nice to him after all the horrible things he had done and said to her. he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the house elf standing at the door until he heard it call"Master Draco a letter has arrived for you from Hogwarts"_

 _"bring it here then Colin" he said sitting up as the house elf walked over to him and he took the letter he asked "would you grab my trunk from the closet and also bring me up something to eat?"_

 _"yes master" said the elf as he left Draco opened the letter and began to read_

 ** _Dear Mister Melfoy_**

 ** _I would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy for you are the eldest among your class mates this year along with Miss Granger who happens to be Head Girl. I know you both don't quite get along but I hope maybe after everything that has happened you would both be kinder. I look forward to seeing you again your class schedule is on the next page along with the stationary list._**

 ** _Sincerely Professor Mcgonagall_**

 _Draco looked over the school list thinking how much it would all cost not like money was the problem not for him anyway._

* * *

 _Hermione was sitting on the couch in the living room talking to Ginny on the phone when an owl came swooping in dropping a letter on her lap "Hey Ginny I'll call you back later, i just got my letter from Hogwarts" she hung up the phone and as she read the letter she couldn't stop the massive grin spreading across her lips she had wanted to be head girl so badly she couldn't wait to tell Ginny as she continued to read she noticed Draco would be head boy which kind of worried her but maybe he had changed but she doubted it a lot she thought whilst dialing Ginnys number. she had just gotten off the phone as her parents walked in "Hermione darling are you home?" her mother called "In here Mom" she said looking back down at her stationary list and schedule "So whats the verdict, anything good?" her mother asked she looked at her mother and squealed "I'm going to be head girl"_

 _"Oh Hermione congratulations we'll go out somewhere special for diner tonight so go get ready okay honey?" her mother said sweetly "sure thing Mom"_

 _As she got ready for dinner thought about what to wear she ended up choosing a black dress with black flats but decided against wearing makeup as she headed downstairs to her waiting parents "you look lovely Hermione" her mother said smiling "shell we go?" Hermione smiled nodding._

* * *

 _Draco got up out of bed the next morning calling his house elf "Colin"_

 _"Yes master" he said_

 _"Would you get me some coffee?" he asked grimly_

 _"of course master" said the elf disappering then the elf came back with a jug of coffee and a mug for him he took them both and dismissed the elf's he slowly started to pack for school feeling excited about going back and when he gets to see Hermione and apologize for everything._

* * *

 _It was a warm morning the sun was shining and Hermione had everything packed and ready for the long train ride to Hogwarts but she didn't mind her friends would be there except for her best friends and now ex boyfriend but she was glad Ginny would be there with all the others she missed dearly and she couldn't wait to tell her friends about what she did in the summer but it could wait there was a long drive to the station. Hermione had just gotten out of the shower as she changed into a nice white blouse and denim skinny jeans and her black flats, as she left the bathroom for the last time until summer she smiled sadly grabbing her trunk and bags putting them in the car she put Crookshanks in his cat carrier and grab her owl placing both by the door then went to join her parents for breakfast "good morning dear we made your favourite for breakfast" said her mother "oh thanks Mom Dad it's perfect" she said sitting down beginning to eat once she had finished she put her dish in the sink and they left for the station. Once they arrived she said goodbye to her parents before entering the platform as she hurried to find a good seat on the train when she realised she had her own compartment so she slowly walked down with her ginger cat mowing to be released as soon as she got there she let him out smiling at the cat giving him a pat._

* * *

 _Draco climbed aboard the train looking for the head boy compartment where he came across Hermiones compartment she was preoccupied with playing with her cat so he knew she hadn't seen him as he opened the door to his compartment he realised they had a prefect meeting so he went back to Hermiones compartment knocking on the door opening it slightly saying "hey we have a meeting with the prefects" as she smiled and said "alright you lead the way" as they left the compartment he felt something strange forming in his stomach which made his heart race. He was glad when Hermione took over the meeting as he didn't know what the hell to say so he just stood there watching her._

* * *

 _Once Hermione had finished she went back to her compartment changing into her robes as the train got closer to the school the more excited she got she couldn't wait to see everyone again it was all really exciting._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading please let me know if I spelt anything wrong. ㈴2_**


	2. Chapter 2

The train came to a slow stop at the Hogwarts train station as Draco collected his robe putting it on he slowly left the train heading towards the carriages where his friends were "hey Theo" he said to his best friend of 18 years

"Hey Dra" his friend said using his nickname "how's your father, did you enjoy visiting him ? he asked as he knew both his father and Theo's father were in Azkaban for what they had done, both he and Theo were lucky enough not to end up in there with them, oh... well it was kind of sad seeing him in there but i was glad to see him happyish he paused for a moment then said "your father misses you Dra, you really should visit" he looked at his friend sadly but didn't say anything he just climbed onto the carriage and left for the castle with his friend.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table along with all her friends they were talking about their summer and all the things they had done as Draco walked over, "hey granger, after the feast we have to go see Mcgonagall, he said

"Okay ill see you there Malfoy" as she said that he walked off. Once she had finished eating she stood and said goodbye to her friends and slowly headed for Professor Mcgonagall's office. Once she got there she noticed Draco just coming up the last flight of stairs, so she decided to wait for him, once he got to the top, she said the password and entered along with Draco, as they entered they sat in the seats in front of the head mistresses desk. As they were waiting Hermione heard a noise, she looked around and saw the painting of Professor Dumbledore, he's smiling down at them she heard his painting say "Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger i would like to congratulate you both on making head boy and head girl, you both will do greatly" as he said that there was a quiet cough coming from behind them, "Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger i would like to thank you both for coming. As you both know you will share a dormitory and you will both need to make a password, also you will need to decide on who does what and when, when it comes to detentions and the evening patrols and thats about it all really. You will find your dormitory is just down the hall, you cant miss it, its a photo of you both, she smiled at them both dismissing them."

Draco looked at Hermione as they walked down the hallway towards their new dorm. He was quite nervous about spending the year so close to her but he was also rather excited for what was to come, as they got to the end of the hall he looked at Hermione and said "what would you like the password to be granger ?"

"How about Possum ?" she asked. That's great. The password is possum. As he said that the door opened into a huge common room. The colours of the room matched both their houses as they looked around he said "i get to pick the room"

As he walked up the stairs but noticed that one room was green and the other was red and gold. As he looked at them both he walked into his room and was amazed at how big it was, much bigger then his last dorm room which he had shared with ten other boys. As he laid on the big double bed he was surprised at how comfortable it was. It was way better then his bed at home even the sheets were better and he thought, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, then he got up and walked to hermione's room but for some reason he couldn't get in. So he knocked and called for her, as she came out she smiled and said 'whats up" i thought maybe we could set up a roster for the detention and also the patrol ? "of course, i'll be in your room in a sec she said shyly. I don't think you can get in there as a barrier on your door and i cant get in but we can try he said. Okay she said as she followed him to his room walking in with ease, thats a bit sexist don't you think he spat, not really i don't think the head mistress would think i tried to harm you, i don't think she fully trusts you right now, sorry she said. Then they started on the rosters once they were all complete she headed off to bed quickly going to sleep excited for what tomorrow could bring.

Hermione woke to her alarm sounding as she slowly got out of bed, she grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom as she got there she opened the door to a half naked Malfoy with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. She blushed like crazy and shut the door biting her lip, as she waited, the door then opened and Draco came out fully dressed 'all yours princess, he said mockingly, and next time maybe knock. Sorry Malfoy she stuttered heading for the bathroom locking the door, turning on the shower she slowly climbed in as she couldn't help her hands from wondering down as she thought about what could be under that towel, stop her brain screamed thats Malfoy we are thinking about. But she couldn't stop as she moaned cumming, once she had finished she got out of the shower getting ready. She then left the bathroom to find Malfoy waiting, should we go down for breakfast he asked, you know you didn't have to wait for me she said as they left the dorm. I know he said, by the way did you have a fun time in the shower, he commented laughing as she blushed whispering 'shit you heard me ?'

'yep it kind of turned me on' he said blushing, walking of to catch up with his friends. As she left from breakfast. She walked to her first class potions, as she sat at her table, Draco walked over and said 'we have to be partners who don't want to fail again. She didn't object as the rest of the day went on like this. But she was rather happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco was happy that Hermione said yes to being partners she was rather beautiful he thought to himself, as they walked to their next class as the day continued he had noticed that they both had alot in common like their taste in music, or their love of art but what he learnt most about Hermione is that they share a love for animals big and small, after their last class they both headed back to their dorm as they said the password and entered he asked "why did you choose possum for the password" well my parents recently got me 2 new kittens called possum, the other shady she said smiling, oh... do you miss them he asked, very much she said, if only I could have brought them with me but we can only bring one and I couldn't bear to split them up so I just brought crookshanks, it was silent for a moment then she asked "do you have any pets at home". Just as he was about to answer there was a voice over the loud speaker calling "can all prefects come to the hall at once including the head boy and girl" they heart Professor McGonagall call as they exited the dorm heading for the hall making small talk, as they went once they got there they sat at the table waiting for the others to show up. Once everyone arrived Professor McGonagall began talking "I would like to thank you all for coming so quickly" she paused slightly, "I've been thinking lately and I've been considering planning another ball for the fallen after the wall and all that had happened" she took another slight pause and said "what do you all think" everyone nodded in agreement, well that settles it then "Draco, Hermione ill leave it up to you to decide the theme and all that. She said smiling at the two, oh and also could it be around Christmas" so that makes six months of planning, hopefully that will be enough time for you all. Once she finished she dismissed them all. Hermione and Draco went back up to their dorm going back to their conversation about animals. Hermione was surprised that Draco was being so kind to her maybe he had changed she knew she had some feelings for him but was worried to tell him about it in case he was just pretending, so she thought she would just keep it to herself for a while she was just about to go to bed when Draco walked in with a girl from Slytherin, she knew her as Daphne. "What is she doing here" she said, "none of your business you filthy little mudblood". As he said that he saw the hurt in her eyes and regretted it instantly, but he didn't want Daphne to know about his feelings for her so he smiled and said "come on babe, I'll show you to my room" as they left Hermione felt her heart break in two so she ran off to the Gryffindor tower to Jenny to cry her eyes out, "oh Hermione what happened" she asked bringing her friend into her dorm, once in there she told Jenny all about how she felt about Draco and how she thought he had changed but obviously she was wrong. When she finished she lay on her old bed crying herself to sleep not knowing how to face him the next day. When she woke up she had decided to just say she wasn't feeling well and spent the morning lying in bed then she got up and walked to the library going over to the quieter corner as she began to read some of her homework, she noticed someone walk over and sit in front of her she looked up and saw Theodore, one of Draco's closest friends "hello Granger" he smirked down at her, "what do you want Theo" she said sharply, "I heard what happened last night and I know what he called you" he said, "and why do you care, you all hate me" she said sadly, "well I wanted you to know he didn't mean what he said about calling you a well... you know what" "what say it, you know you want to" it almost seem like he meant it she whispered sadly, "look Hermione, I know how he feels about you and how you feel about him" he paused then said 'I see how you both look at each other' also after you left he sent Daphne away because he felt so bad you should really talk to him tonight, give him a chance to explain please she looked up at him and said "alight" and he left leaving Hermione to her thoughts._

* * *

 _Draco was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire reading he had just finished the last chapter when Hermione walked in as he slowly looked at her ashamed at all he had said as she looked over at him teary eyed. "Hermione I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it' he said looking down at her sadly, I guess I didn't want Daphne thinking I was changed when I have. I changed because I like you and I knew you could never love a Death eater like me, once he had finished there were tears running down each other's faces. Oh Draco I like you to, I have for a while now she smiled up at him through her tears as he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately as she broke the kiss blushing and giggling, as he smiled also blushing. "Good night Draco" she whispered, Hermione before you go to bed I would like to say you are so beautiful and perfect "would you be mine?" he asked nervously. May I think it over for a while she asked, of course, goodnight beautiful. He whispered as they kissed once more going to bed dreaming of each other._

* * *

 _Hermione woke early with a huge smile on her face thinking about the night before getting up she slowly walked over to Draco's room, as she walked in she caught him with his hands under the covers about to cum, he hadn't noticed her so she quietly crawled back to her room really wet and tingly, as she lay on her bed she let her hands wonder down her body into her pants as she moaned softly using all her strength to cum, as she couldn't help but moan as Draco's name escaped her lips, as she came breathing heavily, as she got up she rolled out and was greeted with a warm hug and a whisper 'have fun in there beautiful ?' 'you know you could've just joined me, but I'm glad I turn you on as much as you turn me on' she blushed and said 'I didn't know you saw me' 'my baby when it comes to you I see everything, even if I pretend I don't' he said smirking' 'well I'm glad to know' she said giving him a soft kiss. 'Soon I just need to do something first she whispered, 'what's that' he asked her, 'I need to end things for good with Ron Weasley' as she said that they left for breakfast._

* * *

 _ **Please let me know if I spelt something wrong and I hope you enjoy**_


End file.
